Chomp
Not to be confused with the robot which competed at Season 3.0. Chomp is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. Its main weapon was a large crushing jaw which could exert 30 tons of force. It also featured a flamethrower as a secondary weapon. It was built by The Machine Corps. The Machine Corps team members included driver and lead engineer Zoe Stephenson, weapons officer Jo Balme, former BattleBots competitors Jascha Little (builder of The Judge) and Scott Little, and Travis Smith and Aaron Cooper. While Chomp was well engineered (and it also bore a resemblance to Razer), it did not do well in its first competition, losing its first match, and also losing its second after receiving a wild-card slot in the round of 16. For the second season, Chomp was rebuilt with a powerful hammer to replace its crushing jaw, although it retained its flamethrower. It also featured an autonomous sensor which allowed it to automatically face its opponents at all times. Despite its top-heavy design, it has proven to be a more effective robot than its original incarnation, even beating defending champion Bite Force in the round of 16. For the third season, Chomp was relatively unchanged, with the self-righting wings it had last season being replaced with metal pistons hidden inside to allow it to self-right. Robot History ABC Season 1 Chomp's first battle was against OverDrive. Chomp made many attempts to throw flames at OverDrive, but OverDrive was simply too fast for Chomp to make contact with. OverDrive made one attempt to flip Chomp, but Chomp luckily stayed on its wheels. Despite this, without the use of its claw, Chomp was earning very few points before being backed into the BattleBox screws. The screws carried Chomp up onto the rails, where it could not escape. This meant Chomp was eliminated via KO at 1:57. However, Chomp was awarded one of the four wild cards for its technologically impressive mechanics, and lack of damage sustained to the robot. Chomp was given the No.15 seed, meaning it would fight the No.2 seed, Icewave. In the fight, Chomp once again attempted to use its flamethrower to exploit Icewave's petrol engine. Chomp received a tear in the front of its wedge before the left side was damaged after three attacks from Icewave, resulting in the armor being loosened. Chomp then had a tear in the front left side of the chassis with the following attack from Icewave damaging the Chomp's rear and taking off a wheel. The right side of Chomp's right side was then hit and damaged by Icewave. The next three hits tore off Chomp's remaining wheels, causing Chomp to be immobilized. Chomp lost by KO at 1:00 as its four wheels had been destroyed by Icewave and was eliminated from the tournament for good. ABC Season 2 Chomp's first match in Season 2 was against The Disk O' Inferno. Here, Chomp's small footprint and high center of gravity caused it to topple easily, a fact of which The Disk O' Inferno took advantage with its lifter despite losing its primary weapon. In the fight, Chomp missed its first two axe blows, overturning itself with the force of the second one. The Disk O' Inferno capitalized by pushing Chomp back towards the pulverizer before catching Chomp's underside with its single-tooth flywheel, an attack which left a dent but took out the spinner's primary weapon, leaving it with just its lifter. Chomp was overturned again and shoved towards the screws but freed itself using the axe. The Disk O' Inferno then stopped suddenly, allowing Chomp to strike it twice. Disk O' escaped but Chomp landed two more blows with the flamethrower also activated. On this second hit, The Disk O' Inferno lifted Chomp onto its lid and overturned it, pushing it around before Chomp righted itself. Chomp got in one final strike before the timer ran out and a controversial 2-1 judges' decision gave it the victory. This win put Chomp to the round of 32 with its No.13 seeding, where it faced the No.20 seed Captain Shrederator. Both robots approached and started attacking without doing much damage. This continued until Chomp toppled over from one of its attacks and allowed Captain Shrederator to hit. Chomp self-righted and attacked back, leaving Captain Shrederator spinning down and not moving. Chomp continued to attack and managed to get Captain Shrederator going again. However, this was short-lived and Captain Shrederator stopped moving. Chomp managed to once again restart Captain Shrederator but this time held back when Captain Shrederator stopped moving again as one of the axe blows from Chomp punctured the top, causing the power cable to come out when the shell came around. Captain Shrederator was counted out and Chomp won by KO at 2:08. This win put Chomp to the round of 16, where it faced the No.4 seed and reigning BattleBots champion Bite Force. In the match, Chomp hit Bite Force's weapon drive chain off, disabling Bite Force's weapon. Bite Force started to control the fight and pushed Chomp around before getting caught on its own weapon drive belt. Chomp took advantage by occasionally spraying it with fire, pushing it into the killsaws and attacking with its hammer. Time ran out and despite Bite Force's control for much of the match, the judges awarded Chomp the unanimous 3-0 decision. This surprising win put Chomp to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.12 seed Yeti. For this match, Yeti's lifting forks had been removed to add an extra panel to the top of the machine. The fight started poorly for Chomp as Yeti was in control and kept attacking Chomp repeatedly, eventually tearing off one of the wings that helps Chomp self-right with its arm. Chomp eventually ended up on its side where it couldn't self-right and was counted out. giving Yeti the win by KO. Yeti advanced to the semi-finals and Chomp was eliminated from the tournament. However, at the end of the series, Chomp won a Founder's Award due to being an exemplary bot that does interesting things and pushes in the direction in which the founders hope Battlebots will grow. Discovery Season 3 Chomp's first opponent of the 2018 season was against Warrior Dragon. Things were off to a poor start for Chomp as Warrior Dragon immediatly flipped it over but Chomp quickly self-righted. Chomp continued to maneuver and tried to land hits but its opponent was quicker and toppled it again. This time, self-righting proved to be taking a while and by the time Chomp was almost righted, it was back on its side again. Chomp attempted to land another hit and missed, giving Warrior Dragon another attack opportunity. However, Warrior Dragon began emitting smoke and its flipper not only had stopped working but was bent up. Time ran out and the judges awarded a 2-1 split decision for Warrior Dragon, advancing it to the next stage. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "You want the tooth? You can't handle the tooth! Here to leave a bad taste in your mouth, it's CHOMP!" "You want the tooth? You can't handle the tooth! The pitbull of the BattleBox, CHOMP!" "It’s back with the tooth, the whole tooth, and nothing but the tooth…CHOMP!" "Her Facebook status reads, "It's Chomplicated". Prepare to get tagged. It's CHOMP!" "No wilting flower. She's all about that girl power. From Los Angeles, welcome to her Chomping grounds. It's CHOMP!" Chomping on bots, like Pac-man on dots, waka waka waka *Pac-man death sound* CHOMP! "When it eats Chinese food, it uses chompsticks and you're about to be general ploughstricted. It's CHOMP!" Chomp_cad.png|Chomp's original CAD design. 13615459 521867411342377 3355601905248822251 n.png|Chomp's original Season 2 CAD design. Trivia *Chomp's original CAD design was used in ABC's posters to promote the new show. *Chomp made an appearance on the Red Carpet at the 2015 ESPY awards, with one side of its armor removed to show off its inner mechanics. *Chomp was robot to successfully have a autonomous driver, due to the nature of the sensor. *Every robot Chomp has ever faced was armed with some sort of spinning weapon at some point in battlebots. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with crushing weapons